Things Better Left Unsaid
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: Thalia Grace loved being a Hunter of Artemis. How could she screw up? Now she's been forced out and she thinks her life is ruined but what if what she thinks is her worst mistake becomes the best desicion of her life? Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Thalia mentally kicked herself over and over again. How could she have been so weak? It was disgraceful. When Lady Artemis found out, Thalia would be kicked out of the only thing that had she had ever succeeded at in her life. She had broken the first rule. She was no longer a maiden.  
He never even thought to ask her if she was sure or if she had thought it through because of course she hadn't. It was her fatal flaw, ever hero had one. Who was she kidding, it wasn't Percy's fault.  
Lord Percy. It still felt strange to think that it was his formal title. After the second quest the gods offered both he and Annabeth immortality and neither could refuse. They would both live forever.  
Oh, gods! Annabeth would freak out when she found out. Annabeth and Percy were an item and had been for awhile. It would kill Annabeth that Percy cheated.

Thalia thought about the first time she had met Annabeth, all those years ago. She had been so little and sweet. Oh gods, that was so many years ago.

In a way she couldn't blame herself. Percy had always had a draw to him that Thalia couldn't resist. Of course sometimes it was that draw that made her want to kill him most of the time. She had finally given into the draw and she had to admit that she didn't completely regret it. Sure she regretted turning her back on Lady Artemis but she vowed to never regret the reason.

Thalia knew where she would go. Where she had to go. It was the place she always went when she needed to talk even though no one ever talked back.  
Thalia got up and started walking. She walked with a point, a destination. It wasn't very far and she was there in a few hours. She chuckled to herself at how her definition of time had changed over the years.  
The large wrought iron gates protested at being moved. They looked as if they hadn't been moved since the last time she had visited and she realized that they probably hadn't. Most of the people had been dead for years except for him. The demigods here were like most of them. Their families were better off now without the threat of monsters. Her feet treaded the familiar path. She walked up to the bottom of the hill and saw that someone else was there. A girl that Thalia had never seen before. She crossed the distance quickly and looked at the girl.  
She had blonde hair that hung straight. Her pale face was bowed to face the ground. Thalia knew that the girl couldn't have heard her steps but she looked up and stood anyway.  
"Who are you?" The girl held up a knife to Thalia. She looked around fifteen or sixteen. The same age Thalia looked.  
"I could ask the same of you." Thalia said acidicly. The girl's beautiful blue eyes flicked between the bow clutched in Thalia's hand and the quiver full of silver arrows on her back. The girl must have decided that she should answer Thalia's question because she lowered her knife.  
"I'm Bella Castellan."

**A/N: Alright, what do you think? **

**This is my first Percy Jackson fic so please be brutally honest! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Prim**


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes flicking between the girl and the tombstone behind Bella. This girl was not possibly... She couldn't be... Could she?

"You still didn't tell me who you are." She said as Thalia's knees threatened to give out on her and they forced her to sit down on the nearest tombstone.

"Thalia. Thalia Grace." She answered. The girl nodded.

Bella was tall and slender. Thalia could see the defiant look in her eyes that so many half bloods had. It was a look that could only made its home there if you had led a hard life of running from monsters.

"Who is your father?" Thalia asked. The girl's face fell.

"I never knew. All I had was this." She handed Thalia the knife that she recognized as the one he had gotten to replace the one he gave Annabeth.

"I was dumped in an orphanage for as long as I can remember. This showed up when I was about twelve. All I had about my parents was that whoever dropped me off at the orphanage added a note." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was written in a decorative swirly script.

This is Isabella Castellan. Please take care of her.

"They tried to find people with the last name Castellan but never could. I ran away from the foster home I was in when I was eleven. I couldn't take it. I've spent years just trying to figure out where I came from. I found this guy yesterday." She looked down at the headstone. All that was under there was a pile of ashes but at one time he had been a living, breathing man who apparently was a father.

"How old are you?" Thalia asked. Her brain was moving at a million miles a minute in shock.

"Sixteen." Thalia did the math in her head. That meant that Luke would have been around fifteen when he fathered her. It was before he went evil.

"How old are you?" Bella returned Thalia's question.

"Thirty-six."

"No you're not. You look my age." Bella obviously realized that Thalia was different by the look she was giving her.

"It's a long story. The important thing is why are you here?"

"I got another note."

"Oh goody." Thalia said sarcastically. Bella handed her the note.

Your father's name is Luke Castellan.

It was written in the same script as the other one. Thalia looked up at the hopeful look that joined the defiance in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Thalia said and handed the note back.

"You never told me why you were here." She said matter-of-factly.

"I knew Luke. We were very close. We traveled together." Thalia looked at the tombstone which was all that was left of her best friend.

"You know according to this; my father would be thirty-seven. You just said that you are thirty-six, which means when I was born you were fourteen and fifteen. I don't blame you at all. I mean that is hardly a life for a child." She said. Thalia realized what the girl was saying and shook her head.

"No, Bella. I'm not." Bella's face fell again and Thalia wished for a moment that she could have said yes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was silly of me to think that it would be this easy." Thalia saw a single tear escape down the girl's face.

"I know someplace you can go. You won't have to worry about the monsters. I promise." The girl looked up hungrily.

"Really?" Thalia could tell that this girl had seen her share of monsters, just as all half bloods do. But would she truly be a half-blood if her mother was mortal? Thalia had never met anyone that was the child of a Demi-god so she didn't know.

A seed of doubt entered Thalia's mind. There was a span of almost a year that Thalia couldn't remember. It was when Thalia was fourteen; the age she would have been when Bella was born. She looked at the girl's profile as they walked. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Luke but her cheekbones were defined like Thalia's and she had the same shape lips as Thalia but she couldn't possibly be. Could she?

**A/N: This little bit of inspiration hit this morning, distracting me from writing Nanowrimo and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back on track until I wrote it. Expect another chapter in the next few weeks!**

**-Prim**


End file.
